x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Predator-X
Biography Creation After learning of Emma Frost's plan to have X-23 leave the school, Cessily Kincaid takes X-23 to Salem Center for coffee to cool Laura down. Facility agents, led by the Weapon Plus program including X-23's former handler Kimura, come for one of them. Laura, believing it is her, begs Cessily to leave, but not before Kimura shoots Cessily with an electric bullet, stopping her from doing anything, and stating that they were actually there for Cessily. After capturing her, Kimura leaves before Laura can recuperate from the grenade blast. At the lab, Cessily questions who they are and what they want but is given no answers. When she replies that her friends will come for her, Kimura informs that "The Elephant" said the same thing while showing her a picture of his corpse in a cell. Stryker, before dying, had requested a living weapon to combat the coming of the mutant Anti-Christ, predicted by Nimrod. Three huge beasts called "Predator X" were created and Mercury's metal skin was needed to give them more durability and powers. Gruesome experiments partly stripped the girl of the needed biometal, granting the beasts her powers and leaving her in extreme pain. Two of the beasts are killed, one by the *O*N*E* Sentinels, the other by X-23 and the third escaped. The experiments left Cessily physically and mentally traumatized. Tracking Predator X The Purifiers begun tracking Predator X, in hopes of using it as a weapon against their mutant enemies and William Stryker's predicted "Anti-Christ" in particular. It was shown to have killed and eaten a rodent-like American mutant. Horribly scarred by Dust's attack, Matthew Risman is fixated on training Predator X to seek out and kill Sooraya by using Muslim clothing bearing some recognizable quality of hers (possibly her scent). While being trained to seek out and kill Dust, Predator X senses the mutant it was originally created to destroy, turns and heads off to find it and the Purifiers follow. Messiah Complex Predator X arrived in Cooperstown, Alaska looking for the child with the X-Gene, pausing to feast upon the bodies of Blockbuster and Prism. Predator X continued its search, devouring an unnamed fire-breathing mutant, and later the mutant known as Peepers. It then made its way to the X-Mansion. Upon arrival, it dug up the graves of dead mutants from the bus attack caused by the Purifiers and began consuming those bodies. Dust, Mercury and Rockslide came across Predator X when Dust went to pay her respects to the dead. After a brief fight with Rockslide, it headed toward the mansion and came across Trance, Indra and Wolf Cub. Surge jumped in to protect them and instructed any students to head to the infirmary. In pursuit of the wounded mutants, Predator X then managed to get past Surge and attack the infirmary, although Gentle and Armor attempted to stop it. Pixie remembered that X-23 killed a Predator X and teleported the New X-Men, Beast and the injured mutants to Muir Island. Upon arrival Predator X killed and ate Vertigo and immediately tried to attack Cable, the baby and Bishop. Bishop attacked the creature when it got between him and the baby, and Predator X ripped off and swallowed his right arm. X-Force arrived, and in the ensuing battle, Wolverine destroyed Predator X by letting it swallow him and tearing his way out of the Predator's stomach. Return Scalphunter was recently kidnapped by a group of non-mutant superhumans. They proclaim to want to save all of mutantkind, but force him to fly a plane with 5 of the creatures onto Utopia. Nightcrawler is sent to investigate Scalphunter's intentions as he approaches the island. Upon teleporting to the plane, he retreats to the surface screaming for Cyclops to shoot the plane down before it can land. Cyclops manages to shoot the plane down. However, four Predator Xs managed to make it to Utopia. The X-Men, Namor, and Magneto band together to defeat and slay them. Another Predator X has been revealed to be prowling the sewers of New York as it attacks an unidentified Mutant girl. Wolverine and Fantomex team up to hunt it down. Iceman is later seen burning the bodies of the slain Predators. Powers and Abilities Powers Physiology: They are large monstrous genetically-modified creatures capable of tearing apart superhuman beings, their bodies are covered in non-toxic inorganic mercury. Predator X is a genetically engineered animal-mutant hybrid developed for the express purpose of hunting and killing mutants. The Predator X are dependent on mutant DNA with an insatiable craving for mutant blood, bone, muscle and flesh. It craves its next meal even while finishing its current fare. Super-speed, strength & Stamina: Predator X has been stated as being able to run at 62 mph for 19 hours without showing any sign of fatigue. It has musculature and metabolism are designed in such as way to allow for feats of great strength and excessive exercise without signs of tiring. Razor sharp claws: Predator X has fangs and claws sharp enough to easily puncture flesh and bones. They were even capable of tearing through the skin of Mammomax, who has superhuman durability nearly comparable to that of Colossus. Superhuman durability and a regenerative healing factor: Predator has demonstrated rapid healing abilities. It also has liquid metal skin synthesised from that of Mercury's. The only way it can be pierced by striking the intestinal tract or exposing the skin with a sharper material. Acquired adaptation: Predator X genes were left deliberately incomplete, allowing it to develop defenses to powers similar to its victim's. This is the same reason why it grows in size. This also gives it a sanguineous based empathic memory and emotional absorption allowing to see flashes of a mutants memory if it comes in contact with his/her blood. Abilities X-gene location''': '''Predator X has been stated as hunting mutants by smell but it has been shown hunting them over distances far over what smell would allow. It has even been able to hunt mutants that even Cerebra couldn't detect. It can also locate non-mutants using mutant growth-hormones. Category:Characters